As the Days Turn Into Nights, I Love You More and More
by The Road Goes On
Summary: My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Holding Hands

Dean was in the Impala, glaring straight ahead at the two lane asphalt in front of him. He was blasting the loudest song he could find in his collection, Fly on the Wall by AC/DC. He was driving away from Sam. Once again, he didn't agree with one of his choices and so he left, driving away, probably only for the night to find a bar and a hot girl.

He drove now, in search of said bar, with no luck. Then he remembered, he was in a fucking dry county. He took out his frustration by turning up the volume even more. He continued driving, this time just to drive, not to head for a destination. He ran a stoplight, not caring about laws at the moment.

"Dean, I believe that's an illegal action," came a voice from the passenger seat.

Dean jumped and the car swerved into the other lane. Dean regained control of the car and looked over to see Cas, sitting calmly with his hands in his lap and an annoyingly innocent look on his face.

"Dammit, Cas. Don't scare me like that," Dean replied angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Cas said, regret clouding his tone.

Dean looked over again and found he couldn't stay angry at the angel, not with the power of his unintentional puppy eyes. "No, no, Cas. It's fine," he said as he reached over and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Cas smiled slightly as he lifted his head. "You've had another fight with your brother. What happened?"

"Sometimes it's just like Sam doesn't understand. His choices sometimes... They just make me want to rip my hair out. I mean, I know he's a grown man, fuck, an _overgrown_ man, but he's still my little brother, you know? I feel like I have to protect him, even if it's from his own goddamn self."

"Please don't blaspheme in my presence," Cas said automatically.

"Sorry. I just wish I had a drink, but we're in the middle of a dry fucking-"

Dean was cut off by Castiel disappearing and reappearing with a large bottle of top-shelf whiskey and a glass. Cas poured Dean a double quickly and handed it to him.

He stared straight ahead as he said, "I really shouldn't be encouraging this while you're driving."

Dean took a sip as he pulled over on the side of the road and turned the music down. He gulped down the glass and set it on the dashboard. Cas filled it up and handed it to Dean, who drank it down again. He held onto the glass and stared at the slight remnants of liquid that remained at the bottom. He sighed as he set the glass back on the dashboard.

Cas hesitated for a moment before grabbing the glass, quickly pouring more and drinking it himself. He chuckled quietly as he poured more for Dean. Dean looked up to see Cas slightly smiling as he took the glass. He couldn't help but smile in response, the anger and sadness in his eyes already begining to lift.

He took a ginger sip from the glass and handed it back to Cas, who quickly gulped down the liquor. Dean laughed, feeling the warmth in his stomach and the faint remnants of a burn down his throat.

"Why are you drinking, Cas? Isn't that illegal or something for an angel?"

"Who do you think gave humans the idea for alcohol?"

Dean hummed approval as he took another sip of the glass Cas had refilled. "Which angel was it then?" Dean asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, technically now he's a demon, but once he was an angel. His name is Ahriman, or the Destructive Spirit. Fitting name."

"Yeah, fitting." Dean stared pensively at the liquor before drinking it in one gulp. He set the glass back on the dashboard and leaned his head to rest on the steering wheel, a hand on either side.

Cas looked at Dean sadly, wishing he could do something more. He patted him on the shoulder- the same shoulder he held on to when he raised Dean from Hell. Dean sighed and sat back, leaning his head back on the headrest and bringing his arms down to his sides, his palms facing up. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and held onto it.

"I'm sorry about Sam."

"It's okay. I'll get over it." And although Dean wasn't one to hold hands with another guy, he gave in and gripped Cas's hand tightly in return. He intertwined their fingers tightly.

Dean pulled the car back onto the highway, steering with one hand, the other still linked with Castiel's.


	2. The Things I Need Are But A Kiss Away

A/N: Because I couldn't really find a place to specify, I'd like to say now that the dream Dean has is a flashback to his time in Hell. I think that his nightmares and flashbacks would still occasionally surface, even after the plot of the show moved on from lingering on his PTSD. I mean, Hell isn't really something you could get over in one season.

Cuddling

Dean was dreaming. Well, more like having a nightmare. There were claws and teeth and nails everywhere. Digging into his skin, sinking in and tearing. Ripping, biting, hacking, gnawing, burning his soul out with pain. He tried screaming, but they had removed his vocal chords. He couldn't scream. He couldn't yell. He couldn't release his pain. He wept with the pain of it all.

He tried passing out, tried blocking out the agony, but he couldn't. His attackers wouldn't let him. He couldn't see their face, couldn't see the twisted smiles turned grimaces of evil. He could only hear their laughter. It rang in his ears in echoes, as if through a tunnel. Then suddenly, the sound would break through. He could hear every jeer and taunt and laugh. It burned him to his bones. It added to the pain.

He tried calling out.

"Cas!" he cried. Surely his angel would help.

No one came.

No one heard.

He woke with a start.

He was drenched in sweat, but he felt so very, very cold. Castiel's hands were on his chest, his face looming over him, worry written in every line. Dean panted, feeling the steady pressure of Cas's hands on him, holding him to earth.

"Dean," Cas sighed, relief clouding his voice, filling the word with it, making it a prayer and more than simply a name. The angel leaned down, frowning slightly. He brought a hand up to Dean's face, wiping away the tears the man wasn't aware he cried. He brought his head down and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

Cas rolled over and brought Dean towards him. Dean relaxed into the touch, already feeling the weight of his nightmare lifting. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and the man responded by resting his hand on top of the angel's. He sighed, relieved, and turned his head to place a light kiss on Cas's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asked, peppering kisses along Dean's neck and jaw as he did.

"No," Dean replied, leaning his head back to give Cas more access. "I'd rather stay like this. Just like this. With you. My angel." He leaned around and kissed Cas, sleepily but thoroughly, licking open his mouth with a sweep of his tongue. He savoured the taste, so sweet after something so horrible. Cas kissed him back just as well, intertwining their tongues and holding Dean's face like a precious object. He tangled his fingers in the hunter's short hair, savouring the feeling of his scalp. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, having turned his body to be in line with the angel. He hugged Cas closer to him, bringing their bodies in perfect union, not a gap between the two. He moved his hands up and down Cas's back, lifting the t-shirt to feel the smooth, bare skin underneath.

Dean moved his mouth down to Cas's neck, feeling the skin and underlying tendons with his lips and tasting the sweat with his tongue. Cas moaned quietly, loving the feeling. Dean moved back to Cas's lips, pecking once, twice, a third time. He moved to his jaw, bringing kisses down the line, sucking a bit at the pulse point beneath.

He broke the kiss and looked into Cas's impossibly blue eyes. "I love you," Dean said with a reverence unmatched by anything Cas had ever heard, even from angels.

"And I you," Cas replied with equal reverence, kissing Dean's lips again lightly. "If I could spend the rest of eternity with you in this moment, I would be happy."

Dean smiled and pecked his angel lightly on the lips. He smiled as he lay back down in Cas's arms, head leaning on his shoulder. He continued to smile as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Based heavily on my one time playing Mortal Kombat with my friend. Our game didn't end in sex though. (That would've been weird.)

"What do you mean, you've never played Mortal Kombat?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I've been an angel of the Lord for eternity, Dean," Castiel replied, mild annoyance colouring his tone, "I haven't taken human form in millennia, let alone after the advent of 'gaming,'" Cas added with his velociraptor air quotes.

"Yeah, but still," Dean said, sitting on the floor, xbox remote in his hand, waiting for the start screen to load. "You're playing," he said, tossing the second remote at Castiel, who deftly caught it.

Dean had selected the two player mode when Cas said, "But I don't know how to play."

Dean paused the screen and said, "Well it helps if you turn the remote on." He pointed to the power button, "Hold down this until it lights up."

Cas did as he was told and looked at Dean with a proud smile when he succeeded. "Now what?" he asked eagerly.

"Now you pick a character," Dean said, picking his own. He pointed at the toggle and said, "You use this to move, and you use these buttons to select. Find someone you like and press A."

Cas selected the first character who looked good, which happened to be a girl. Dean laughed fondly and said, "To each their own. Okay, now you press these," he continued, pointing at the arrows, "to do moves. They have different combos and you can add the buttons in for added effect. There is a rhyme and reason to it, but I learned just by pressing random things, eventually you'll pick up the finesse." Cas looked at him, a bit confused and more than a bit overwhelmed. "You'll do fine," Dean said reassuringly. "Angel of the Lord," he added sarcastically.

Cas squinted his eyes, not appreciating the comment, but then the game started and he just started pressing buttons. He stared mildly fearful at the screen as Dean aggressively pressed buttons, executing combos expertly. Cas frantically tried to keep up, eventually realizing that certain combinations resulted in certain moves. Dean won the first and second round, but on the third, Cas accidentally managed a fatality. Dean stared in awe at Castiel and slowly nodded.

"Not bad. For a noob."

Cas simply laughed and Dean started a new game. With renewed fervor, Dean tried beating Cas and succeeded. He laughed triumphantly, "You know, for a warrior angel, you think you'd be better at a video game."

Cas suddenly tackled Dean to the floor, smiling mischievously. He kissed him on his neck and jaw, following upwards. Dean began to writhe with pleasure underneath him. Cas stopped teasingly before he reached Dean's mouth and said, "I won battles in heaven singlehandedly against archangels," peppering kisses along Dean's jaw, down his neck, and across his chest with each syllable. He lifted and rose again to look Dean in the eye, "Show some respect."

Dean smiled and lifted his head to kiss Cas square on the mouth. He grabbed the angel around the waist, pulling him down so their crotches rubbed together, erections jutting against each other. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, eliciting a mirroring sound from the other. Dean rolled the pair over, so that now he was on top. He kissed down Cas's neck and down to his chest, unbuttoning his top more and loosening his tie to allow himself more access. Cas tangled his hands in Dean's hair and moving them along his back as Dean licked patterns along his neck. Dean pulled Cas upward by his tie and reattached himself to his mouth, exploring the depth with his tongue. Dean pulled away and Cas moaned, pulling him by the collar to bring him back. Dean smiled and laughed.

"If you're so good, beat me this next round and we can take this to bed."

They played again.

Cas won.


	4. Exhilaration

On A Date

Sometimes there were the romantic dates. Dean would put on his fed suit and Cas would wear his tie the right way round. They would drive to some fancy restaurant in the Impala, sitting quietly, sometimes smiling quickly at each other. One of those slow love songs that are obligatory on a heavy rock album would play on the radio. When they got to the restaurant they would smile and laugh and talk. They'd order a bottle of wine or champagne, clink their glasses together in a wordless toast and drink, sometimes to them, sometimes to simply having their lives. The food would come; they'd sit and eat, continuing their conversation. They would order dessert- whatever pie was on the menu for Dean and something he had never tried before for Cas. They would eat that and when they were done, they'd share a chaste kiss in the candlelight, next to a single rose in a small glass vase.

When they arrived home, still laughing and talking, Cas would shut Dean up with a kiss, pulling him down by his tie and kissing into his mouth like the world depended on it. Dean would return the kiss, shucking of the pair's jackets, loosening their ties, and unbuttoning their shirts.

Sometimes there were the group dates. Dean and Cas would meet Sam and Gabriel at a bar. They'd laugh and joke and tease. Sam and Cas would share stories about Dean and Dean and Gabriel would share stories about Cas. They would drink their beers in happy companionship. Sometimes when Sam and Gabriel were teasing each other or ordering more food, they would share fond glances, getting lost in the sea of each other's eyes, smiling slightly, only the corners of their lips moving. Sam or Gabe would pull them out of this trance, either by clearing their throat or chuckling quietly and muttering, "Freakin' love birds." Dean and Cas would pull away, looking a little embarrassed, but the conversation would roll on.

On the ride home, Dean would play loud music, tapping out the drum beat on the steering wheel and singing along. Cas would smile fondly and wordlessly, secretly enjoying the music himself. They would walk through the door of their house, Dean would collapse on the couch, kicking his shoes off and leaving them underneath the coffee table. Cas would fall next to Dean, grabbing a blanket and curling into his arms. Dean would turn the TV to a movie, maybe an action film, maybe a comedy, it didn't matter. They watch the movie in relative silence, laughing at anything they found amusing or pausing to allow Dean to explain a reference Cas didn't understand. The credits would roll and Cas would turn to kiss Dean. During these kisses, Dean would always be the one to deepen the kiss, turning it into a profession of love. A promise, a covenant, a vow to never leave Cas's side, that is what Dean would make it. Cas would kiss back, the same promise in the movement of his lips.

Sometimes there were the before death dates. The ones Cas and Dean went on before a difficult hunt together. Since Dean first took Cas to that brothel, it had been a tradition. Sometimes others would join in it. It was always a somber affair. They would never play around with the weaker alcohols, insisting instead of heading straight for whiskey, vodka, and scotch. They would drink shots and doubles, but the alcohol would not make their hearts lighter.

When they were alone, Dean and Cas would relive past things they've done together. Little moments of their relationship peppered amongst the bigger ones. They never knew if this would be the last night they could have. When others came, which was more often than not, they would mingle with their friends. Then the smiles and laughter came more easily. But always, always, they found the time to break away, to continue their tradition and relive their memories.

At the end of every night like this, the group would break apart. Into families and couples and best friends, it was during this time that Dean and Cas got to be truly alone. They would find a secluded corner and here they would kiss, deeply and passionately. When they broke apart, Cas's hands on Dean's waist and Dean's on Cas's face, they would look each other in the eye and nod solemnly before returning to the group. They never said, "I love you," on these dates. It felt too much like saying goodbye.

Yes, there were many kinds of dates Dean and Castiel would go on, but there was one that was their favourite. It was the lighthearted date, the kind where they didn't have to be serious. The date where they could go out to a diner, laugh and talk and stay there for hours. When they felt like leaving that place, they would go to another one, a shop or a store. Sometimes they went to a sweet shop. Cas would buy everything he hadn't tried yet and Dean would pick out some of his favourites. Sometimes they would go to a small-town bakery, find the best pie in the state and buy four of them.

Maybe they would go to a bar, they would sit and chat and laugh over beers and peanuts. Sometimes they would go to the park. They would sit on the edge of a lake and talk about anything and everything. They would never stray to serious subjects though; this was their one day to not worry about monsters or demons. They would simply talk. Sometimes Cas would tell Dean about creation, or heaven, or the rare funny story from the garrison. Dean would then tell Cas about the oddities of planet earth. He would tell him about the weirder stories he heard while hunting something. He would tell him about the people he met and the places he'd been. Cas could have searched Dean's mind and past, but he didn't. He loved the enthusiasm in the hunter's voice when he spoke of such things. He loved the smile on his face. He loved that Dean made him feel so at home, so loved, more so than he had ever felt in heaven.

Dean enjoyed this new life. This life with Cas. He loved hunting with him. He loved always feeling at home in whatever dingy motel room they picked out, simply because Cas was there with him. Dean had always dreamed of a normal life, a life without hunting, but he decided that this was better. Dates and motel rooms with Cas. With his angel.

A/N: I experimented with a new writing style here. I hope you guys like it. Also, I feel like a bit of a tease, always holding out on the sex, but I always feel that (at least in the stories I've written) the focus should be more on the relationship. Maybe one day I'll do some porn without plot.


	5. Pretty Odd

Their first kiss was odd, but nice. They had just killed a demon. It had been killing young girls in southern Indiana and so they caught it and brought it for interrogation, thinking that maybe it could have information on a prophet they were trying to find. They believed the prophet had been deceived by demons and now believed the demons were using him.

The interrogation failed. The demon wouldn't answer any of their questions. It just laughed. Dean pulled out all of the tricks, everything he had picked up in hell and more, but the demon would do nothing, just laugh. Suddenly it grinned an evil smile and turned to look Castiel in the eye. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the grin widened.

"I know you Castiel," It said, head tilting, "Angel of the Lord. Well, used to be." Cas simply stared back. "I know what you want. What you need."

Cas's eye's flared, the wrath of an angel burning in them, "You don't know a damn thing about me," he hissed.

"But I do," it whispered back, "There's lots of rumors about you, Castiel."

"Like what?" He yelled, face inches from the demon's.

"Like your rebellion. How you started a war. How you tried to become God." It seethed. It smiled widely again, "And more. Like-"

It was cut off by Cas grabbing the knife from Dean's hand and stabbing the knife through the roof of its mouth and through to its skull. He pulled the knife out with a sharp pang and tossed it, agitated, on the metal table just outside the devil's trap. He sighed, face scrunching into a painful expression. He turned around and punched the now dead meat that used to hold a demon.

After this outburst, Dean walked up to Cas, grabbed him by his shoulder, and turned him around to face him. He grabbed his other shoulder and looked him in his the eye.

"Cas," he said firmly, "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Cas replied, avoiding eye contact.

"C'mon, Cas, I've known you for what, four years now? What's wrong? You can tell me, man."

"No," Cas said, turning away and beginning to pack up their torture equipment.

"Cas, please," Dean sighed, "Something's wrong, I know it. What did that demon mean?"

Cas was getting more and more agitated. "Please, just leave it be, Dean."

"I would- you know I would, Cas- but you're my friend, and that was not something the Cas I know would do." Cas was breathing deeply as he threw around the metal tools and weapons, packing them aggressively into a large duffel bag. "Just... what did that demon mean? Those rumors. What you are, what you need? What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm love with you!" Cas yelled, turning around, frustrated by everything. He caught what he had said just a bit too late. He shut his mouth sharply and turned back to putting away the tools, throwing them with even more aggression.

Dean was stunned. He stood slack jawed and wide eyed. He moved toward Cas, felt as though it was against his own volition, but the moment he grabbed the angel's shoulder and turned him around, pulled his face to his and pressed his lips to the others, he felt that it was like everything he ever wanted. He knew heaven was the moments you were happiest, and Dean felt that at this moment, if he were to die right now, his heaven would be an eternal replay of this kiss.

At first it was awkward, Cas was stunned and didn't know what to do. He didn't attempt to move away, but he also didn't move with Dean. But Cas was a quick learner. Soon he picked up on what Dean was doing and moved his lips along with Dean's.

It was hot and heady. Dean tangled his hand in Cas's windblown hair, and placed the other one on the small of Cas's back, pulling him closer. He felt that Cas couldn't be any closer to him.

Cas gasped into the kiss as he felt Dean pull him closer. This is what he wanted, what he'd wanted for so long. He wanted, no, needed, to be close to Dean. He needed to feel his lips on his, his hands in his hair and on his bare skin. Feel Dean on his neck as he kissed and sucked little marks all the way down the line. He needed the taste of Dean on his lips and on his tongue. Oh that taste, how he imagined it. The real thing was so much better. Cas could taste the tang of whiskey, the faint metallic flavour of blood left over from a punch. He could taste the sweat on Dean's neck when he moved his mouth down, tasting and feeling the skin with his tongue. His cheek brushed against Dean's stubble and he savoured the burn.

Dean moaned softly, a faint grumble in the back of his throat, at the pleasure of finally getting this. He would never have admitted it on his own, but this is what he wanted too. He wanted to kiss Cas, all over, everywhere. He needed it with all his soul. He wanted to hear Cas moan and tremble, and oh did Cas deliver. The angel trembled with unholy pleasure, feeling so much joy after needing this for so long. He fell so hard, from heaven and for Dean.

Dean removed Cas's trench coat, threw it to the floor. He ripped off Cas's tie and tore open his shirt. Cas lifted Dean's shirt and caressed his chest, treating Dean like the most holy of objects. Dean unbuckled Cas's belt as he lowered the angel to the ground.

Dean peppered kisses along Cas's neck and chest, one for each word, "I've wanted this so fucking much."

Cas pulled Dean back up to him and kissed him softly, more gentle this time, "I'm glad you finally noticed." He kissed him again, just once. "I love you, Dean."

A/N: Title taken from the Panic! At the Disco album


	6. Angel

Cas woke groggily. He kept his eyes clothes as he smiled slightly, remembering last night. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over, noticing the emptiness next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

The bed covers next to him were rumpled and cold. Dean had been up a while now. Cas stood, only in his boxers and began searching the clothes on the floor for something to wear. He looked through the pants, shirts, ties, but he found nothing. He sighed with resignation and went to the dresser. As he normally never slept, he didn't have any sleep clothes, so he went to Dean's side of the dresser and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He tugged it over his head and went to the kitchen.

He found Dean over the stove, humming a Judas Priest song. As Cas approached, he noticed Dean was wearing his normal white shirt. Cas walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist.

"So that's where my shirt went," he said in Dean's ear. Cas nibbled slightly at his earlobe and kissed his neck.

Dean turned his head around and kissed Cas softly. "I was too lazy to go to the dresser." He turned off the stove and moved the pan of bacon off the burner. He turned around and looked at Cas. "And maybe I wanted to see the way you looked in my shirt."

"Well I hope it's what you wanted," Cas said, pulling Dean in for a heady kiss. His hands caressed Dean's bare chest under the white button-up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. As Dean began to really get into the kiss, Cas pulled away and smiled playfully. He reached around Dean and grabbed a piece of bacon and began eating it.

"Tease," Dean muttered, walking away to the pantry to grab bread for toast.

Cas ignored him and instead said, "I do actually enjoy this shirt though. It's far more comfortable than my normal clothes."

"Well, yeah, you dress like a nose-to-the-grindstone office worker twenty-four/seven, what did you expect?"

Cas simply hummed in agreement. Dean buttered the toast lightly, continuing to hum the song from before.

"What are you singing?" Cas asked.

"Angel."

Cas smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up imperceptibly. "Funny."

"Maybe. If it wasn't such a perfect song for us," Dean replied. He then began to horribly sing, "Angel, remember how we'd chase the sun? Then reaching for the stars at night, as if our lives had just begun?" Cas smiled, enjoying the song and ignoring how off-key Dean was. Dean continued to sing, encouraged by Cas's smile, as he walked up to him and held his waist, "When I close my eyes, I hear your velvet wings and cry. I'm waiting here with open arms- Oh, can't you see? Angel, shine your light on me."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him, deeply and thoroughly. Dean reciprocated with enthusiasm, tugging Castiel closer to him, hands fisting in his shirt. Cas was holding the collar of Dean's- Cas's- shirt and pulling his face closer. Dean pushed Cas against the counter and chuckled into his mouth when he moaned. He kissed down the angel's neck and lifted up the bottom hem of the shirt to feel the bare skin underneath. Cas combed his fingers through Dean's hair and tilted his head back in pleasure as Dean mouthed at his nipples through the shirt.

Cas pulled Dean up back to his mouth and kissed him again, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues. He moved kisses along Dean's neck and pulled down the sleeve of one arm, placing a hand on the handprint still left as a mark. He nipped slightly at the connection of neck and shoulder and leaned up to press a kiss to Dean's mouth.

Dean broke the kiss with a small gasp of pleasure and said, "I have to say, seeing you in my shirt was a bigger turn-on than I thought."

"I will admit, you are fairly enticing in nose-to-the-grindstone wear, as you would say."

Dean pecked him on the lips and laughed, "You're adorable, you know."

"I'm not adorable, I'm an Angel of the Lo-"

He was cut off by Dean kissing him deeply again, and he could feel the smile against his lips.

A/N: Seriously, if you haven't listened to Angel by Judas Priest yet, go now and hear it. It is my Destiel ship song and it is perfect.


	7. Announcement from the author

Hey, just wanted to say that because of my chemistry finals on Monday and Tuesday, I won't be able to post until Wednesday, whereupon you shall recieve four new stories. My apologies for this and I thank you for reading.


	8. Cosplaying

Dean and Cas walked into the convention center, booths and stands of various pop culture idols stood around and masses of fans in costume stood around, vying for a better view.

"What is this place called again?" Cas asked, looking around perplexed.

"Comic Con," Dean replied gruffly, pulling his shirt away from his sweating skin. He had removed his normal ten layers of flannel and cotton to simply wear a black t-shirt, jeans, and his normal leather jacket. He wouldn't let all his layers go.

"And what is the purpose of this?" Cas continued, still very confused.

"It's just a bunch of fans getting together to... I don't know, celebrate their fandoms?"

Cas hummed in agreement. "It reminds of the old religious traditions of the Israelites. During the pentecost they gathered in masses much like this."

A girl wearing black shorts, a red sweater, and a red wig linking arms with a man in tweed jacket and bow tie walked up to Dean and said, "Nice cosplay. Nine is really under appreciated since Tennant."

Dean glared at the pair in confusion and said, "Look, babe, I don't know what you're talking about."

The girl simply laughed and walked away. Dean turned to Cas, "I don't like this, Cas. Some of the people here are creepy. I mean, look at that kid! He's dressed like a freakin' robot thing with a laser and probe. Who does stuff like that?"

"I know you may feel uncomfortable, Dean, but the weapon we're looking for is in here."

"Fine. Fine. Okay, where is it?"

"I don't know exactly where, but it's in here."

"Okay. We'll just have to look for it, then."

The pair looked around and went to all the booths. When they made it to the BBC section of the convention, Dean had to leave because he got fed up with "costume" compliments. Cas was talked into buying something called a "sonic screwdriver" at a booth when he started asking questions about the weapon that could stun or read an adversary.

He found Dean in the DC comics section, flipping through a comic. He turned around when Cas walked up, fiddling with the screwdriver.

"Is that it then?"

"No. No, this isn't it. The man talked me into buying it."

"Cas... but what about the weapon? We need it"

The guy manning the booth looked up then and let out a low whistle, "Man, that is a great costume. One of the best Constantines I've ever seen."

Cas tilted his head in confusion, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Who is this 'Constantine'?"

"You know, John Constantine? Protagonist of the Hellblazer series?"

"I don't understand."

The man shook his head and went back to aiding the other people at the booth.

"I don't like this place, Dean. Why do they think I'm someone I'm not."

"Beats me."

"Let's go, we can find the weapon else where. In any case, I sense that it left."

"Please. I never want to come back."

A/N: This was honestly hell to write. I had no idea what to do, so I kinda just freeformed this. And your regularly scheduled daily posts.


	9. Sodomy

Warning: it does take place in a sex toy shop, but there's no porn.

A/N: Thanks to my friend Emma for giving me the idea. She is a lovely muse. Also, one of the shortest things I've ever written, but I was on a 30 minute crunch time to finish this.

"Dean, I don't want to go in there," Cas said standing awkwardly outside the sex toy shop.

"Cas, we have to. This is the last place our vic was seen."

"It's a store hold of sodomy."

"I'm a store hold of sodomy and you still fuck me."

Cas shuffled uncomfortably at that. "Okay, let's go," he said walking into the store, head held defiantly high, almost as if to say _I am an angel and it does not bother me in the slightest that I am walking into a shop that sells items for self-pleasure._

Dean followed and said, "Might be picking something up for ourselves while we're here," while chuckling. Cas glared at Dean and continued walking.

Cas walked up to the store clerk, a sleazy looking man wearing a paisley patterned shirt that probably hadn't been washed in years while flipping through the latest copy of _Busty Asian Babes_ with lusty smile on his face. Cas walked up to the clerk and cleared his throat. "Hello," the clerk said. He saw Dean walk up behind Cas, looking around the store. "Ah..." the clerk said with recognition. "The plugs and beads are over there," he said pointing to a corner of the store, "and the cock rings are there," pointing to another section. Dean looked around, humming in interest.

"We're not here for that," Cas replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay then. The cuffs and whips are in the back."

Dean laughed and pulled out his FBI badge. "Actually we're here about the disappearance of Ted Saunders. This was the last place he was seen."

Dean walked out of the store, smiling and carrying a large bag. Cas followed, eyes down and staring at his shoes.

"I can't believe you did that. We're on a job."

"A job with no current leads. We can afford to take an hour- or five- off." Cas sighed as he got into the Impala. "C'mon. You'll enjoy it."

Five hours later, Cas was dozing off against Dean's shoulder. Both were flushed with pleasure and eyes drooping in a blissed out high.

"I did enjoy that," Cas sighed. "I could learn to like this sodomy thing."


	10. I Think I Like This Feeling

A/N: Sorry this is late. I was out with family who just came back into town. Takes place pre-slash. Also, is it just me, or are these things getting shorter and shorter? Don't worry, it should be getting longer when I finally grow the balls to write porn.

"Dean, I don't understand this tradition."

"Cas, it's Friday night, it's sacred tradition to go out with friends and get wasted."

"It's a heathen tradition, Dean. I can't take part in it."

"Cas," Dean sighed, "We've been through this. You rebelled against Heaven; you can do whatever you want.

"But..."

"Leave it. We're going out," Dean said, suddenly smiling, "You're going to be a real human. Properly rebel."

Dean and Cas walked into the bar. Dean saw Sam, Gabriel, and Jo sitting at the bar and waved to them. He walked over to them and Cas followed apprehensively.

"Hey Dean, Cas," Sam said when they sat down.

"Hey guys," Dean replied. He waved to the bar keep, "Can I get a rum and coke and... eight shots of your top shelf tequila for this one," he said pointing his thumb to Cas. The barkeeper looked at Cas, eyebrows raised.

"I have a very high tolerance," Cas said.

"Okay then. Coming right up," the man said, turning away to prepare the drinks.

Dean smiled when the drinks were placed in front of them and turned to the others. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, just finished hunting a wendigo," Sam said.

"Jo was great," Gabriel supplied.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Jo said to the archangel. "Not as horrible as I thought for one of your first hunts.

"Hey, I have been on Earth for millennia, I have killed plenty things in my time here."

"Whatever you say, angel," she said smirking, "because you definitely did not scream like a girl when the monster ran at you."

"Shut up," Gabriel muttered, drinking a sip of his vodka and sprite.

"Hey calm down, girls," Dean said, "This is Cas's first friday night out, we have to make it a good one."

"Then why hasn't Cas drunk any of his... eight shots?!" Sam asked, seeing Cas staring pensively at the line of alcohol waiting to be downed.

"C'mon Cas, drink up," Dean said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

Cas grabbed one of the shots and drank it down, followed by another, and another, until he had drunk the row.

"Jesus, Cas," Gabriel said, "Even I don't do that."

Cas's head wobbled a bit, "I think I enjoyed that." Dean laughed and Cas called the barkeeper to order another line of shots. Cas finished the line giggled, feeling a little tipsy. "You're pretty," Cas said tapping Dean's nose. The other three laughed as Dean flushed lightly.

"I am not," Dean said, trying to regain his dignity.

"Yes you are," Cas said, calling the keep over for a glass of whiskey, "You're pretty."

The others continued to laugh loudly and jovially. "I think he likes you, Dean," Jo said.

"You should ask for his number," Sam replied.

"Shut up," Dean said, slightly smiling, while shoving Sam's shoulder. "I think you're getting drunk, Cas," he said, looking at Cas who was now drinking his second double.

"Maybe. I don't know. Only been drunk once before, wasn't really aware of that," Cas replied. "I think I quite enjoy this feeling.

"That, my friend, is the feeling of freedom," Gabriel said, raising his glass in a toast. "To rebellious angels." Cas followed suit and drank his glass.

The night continued. The five friends drank and laughed, and by the end of it they were all pleasantly drunk- Cas included. He and Dean walked out off the bar and outside parted ways with their friends. They walked to their motel, Dean's arm over Cas's shoulder. They arrived at their motel and opened the door to their room. Dean collapsed on top of the sheets, still fully clothed, and Cas walked over and tucked him in. He went to his bed and laid down. He turned to look at Dean, who was awake but with drooping eyes.

"You truly are beautiful, Dean," Cas mumbled, speech slurred with drink and fatigue.

"I know, angel. So are you."


	11. A Legitimate Excuse To Be Crazy

Dean made his way through the parade, carrying two drinks he couldn't remember the name of. The music was loud and the people were louder with dancing and shouting and drinking. Dean smiled as he walked towards the restaurant he told Cas to wait by. He saw Cas standing awkwardly next to a table, hands in his trench coat pocket and a plethora of beads around his neck. As he approached he saw that someone had also put a pair of vibrant, hot pink kitten ears on Cas's head.

"Cas!" Dean called as he got closer. Cas looked up and waited for Dean to come to stand next to him. "I got the drinks," he said, handing a cocktail to Cas.

"Thank you," Cas said, taking a sip of the drink. "Also, what are these infernal things on my head," he continued, pointing at the ears.

Dean laughed loudly at the confused expression on the angel's face. "Cas, those are animal ears. Bright pink ones too," he said, dissolving into giggles.

"Why did that lady put them on me?"

"Probably because it's Mardi Gras and we're in New Orleans and, in case you haven't noticed, everyone here is wasted."

"I don't understand this tradition," Cas said, fiddling with the ears, "you can get drunk any time of the year, why is today so special."

"Because we need a time of year to celebrate things and have a legitimate excuse to be crazy."

Cas smiled and took another sip of the drink. Dean laughed again for no reason, and dragged Cas further into the insanity. As they passed a group of women, one stepped out of the group and placed another pair of ears on Dean's head. He laughed as he took them off and looked at them; they were bright red fox ears. He replaced them and said, "Look! Now we're matching."

Cas smiled, "I guess we are," and he pulled Dean in for a light, happy kiss.

A/N: sorry these things have been so short recently. Also, I solemnly swear that if tomorrow is called a snow day, I will make up all the prompts I need to make up. (And I don't want to make excuses, but I have been really busy lately and I kind of feel like shit for not being up to date on all this, but I'm caught up on all my work and if tomorrow's a snow day I will have a full day to write and fill all the prompts I need to fill.)


	12. Infernal Fleece Pajamas

A/N: Today was not a snow day. :( I will try to get caught up on my prompts sometime. I have 3 free periods to work in, maybe then.

"What the fuck are we wearing, Cas," Dean asked as he pulled at the loose fleece hanging from his body.

"I believe they're called Kigurumis, Dean." Cas replied, standing at the counter of specialty Asian toy shop.

"Well I hate them," Dean replied as he shuffled awkwardly in the fox patterned kigurumi.

"It's for a case, Dean. We have to." Cas said. He was wearing a bumblebee patterned one and was set working the register. He fiddled with the machine now as it was quiet in the shop.

Dean grumbled and went to go check the shelves. They had found out that a kitsune had been killing people in the area around the Japanese haven in Detroit. Dean and Cas had tried using their FBI disguises, but the workers in all the other shops had seen through them. They then went to the only shop they hadn't searched and applied for jobs. They got set working the front, and working the front meant wearing the infernal fleece pajamas. Dean walked around back front to Cas.

Cas saw the pissed off look on Dean's face and sighed. "We'll leave as soon as we find out who the kitsune is."

"Can't you just do a search of the town with your angel mojo thing?"

"I told you, I've tried, but she is hidden from me."

"You mean she knows enochian warding symbols?"

"Yes."

"Well then that narrows it down, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so."

"Cas, do you know what that means? A smaller suspect pool. Who have we interviewed that could possibly know enochian?"

"There was that man in the manuscript shop."

"That's it! That him. And you know what, his house reeked of arsenic. He was preserving the pituitary glands." Cas smiled, understanding. "We're leaving this place," Dean said, walking to the back and already uzipping the outfit.


	13. Merry Christmas

A/N: It turned into porn. It was suppossed to be just kissing but then porn happened. I've fallen off the deep end of life. I'm so sorry.

Dean walked into the living room of the house that he and Cas were squatting in over the holidays. It was Christmas eve and they decided to take a break from hunting, if only for two days. They hadn't found a job that week anyway. As he rounded the corner into the empty space he discovered that it was no longer empty. It appeared as though Cas had angeled up some Christmas decorations. Dean's jaw dropped as he looked around the room to see that the rotting fireplace had been lit, the walls were hung with lights, and a tree was in the corner. Cas was ducking under the tree to place a single gift beneath it. He got up and turned to see Dean, still standing shocked in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas," Cas smiled, brushing off his coat as he stood.

"M-merry Christmas," Dean replied, "Jesus, Cas, you didn't have to do this."

Cas walked over to him and placed his arms around his waist, pulling the man a little closer. "Of course I did. When was the last time you had a proper Christmas. Without a job or a monster or demon trying to kill you?"

"Umm… Not since Sammy and I were kids, at least," Dean said.

"Then there, you see why I had to. It's Christmas, Dean, you have to celebrate it at least once in you life."

Dean rolled his eyes at that, and upon doing so, noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door frame. "Cas," Dean said, looking at the angel whose head now dipped slightly to the side with a small smile on his face, "That's mistletoe."

"Waiting for you to notice that." Cas leaned up to kiss Dean. He pressed his lips lightly against the other's with a hum of pleasure reverberating deep in his throat. Dean kissed back, licking into Cas's mouth and tangling their tongues. Cas slid his hands up from the position on Dean's waist to tangle in his hair, one hand carding through the strands as another creeped down to his neck, using this leverage to angle his head just slightly, deepening the kiss more. Dean put his hands on Cas's waist and growled slightly as he pulled the angel closer to him, bringing their bodies almost flush. Cas moaned in pleasure as Dean broke the kiss only to trail more kisses down his jaw line to his ear lobe, which he then sucked on gently. Cas moved his hands to Dean's shoulder blades and grazed them gently through the flannel. He dug into Dean's shoulders with a moan as Dean moved to bite at the connection of shoulder and neck, soothing the place with his tongue.

Dean pushed Cas up against the jamb of the door frame and slid a leg between Cas's as they opened to accommodate him. He started untucking Cas's shirt and explored the flat expanse of his stomach, still working at Cas's neck and leaving marks that wouldn't fade for days. Cas gripped at Dean's waist, pulling them closer and feeling Dean moan against his throat. Dean moved his exploring hands from Cas's chest and moved them to his shoulders, removing his trench coat and jacket. Cas reciprocated by shucking off Dean's button-up throwing it aside. Dean's hands moved to unfasten Cas's belt as he brought his mouth up to meet Cas's lips. Cas bit down on Dean's bottom lip, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure as he removed Dean's T-shirt, breaking the kiss for only a moment.

Cas steered the two into the living room and down onto the blankets they had laid out on the floor. He lied in between Dean's legs as he kissed down his chest, slowly and agonizingly after the pace they were a minute ago.

Dean moaned loudly, "Fuck, Cas."

Cas hummed as he bit down softly at Dean's hip, his hands working to undo Dean's pants and slide them down and away from the writhing pair. Dean bucked upward as Cas kissed closer to his twitching cock and groaned loudly as Cas pulled back to loom over the man's face, smiling mischievously. Dean leaned up to kiss Cas lightly then looked up at the still fully clothed man. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Well fix it," Cas said. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Cas around the waist and flipped them over so he was straddling the angel around the hips. He leaned down and started to unbutton Cas's shirt with his teeth. It was painfully slow moving, but worth it as Cas moaned each time he felt Dean's hot breath moving down his chest, straight south. Dean threw aside the shirt when he was finished and moved up to lick at Cas's nipples. Cas arched up in pleasure and Dean ground their dicks together, moaning as he buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck. He bit down softly, causing Cas to arch again with a moan that made Dean feel like he could come just by hearing it- it should be fucking illegal.

"Fuck, Cas, the shit you do to me," Dean said, unbuckling Cas's pants and tugging them off with his underwear, divesting himself of the final barrier of his own boxers.

Cas pulled Dean flush with him and whispered in his ear, "You know you love it," in a voice that turned quickly into a moan as Dean rutted their cocks together in a way that had them both twitching for more.

"Jesus fuck, Cas," Dean said, kissing Cas deeply as he encircled both their dicks with his hand. Cas moaned loudly, almost a shout of pleasure, as Dean twisted his hand in such a way that had him panting for more. It almost scared him, how much he wanted more.

"Dean, hng, please," Cas brokenly moaned, digging his short nails into Dean's back as arched in pleasure when Dean did that infuriating thing with his hand again.

Dean moaned as he jutted their cocks against each other, feeling the heat of them both in his hand as he slicked them both with precome. "Fuck… Cas… unngg," Dean moaned as Cas kissed along Dean's neck and bucked up against him.

Dean twisted his hand again, causing Cas to practically shout with the pleasure of it. "Dean, please. Need… more." Cas pulled a bottle of lube out of thin air- literally, and placed it in Dean's free hand.

Dean had to practically force himself away from the pure pleasure of feeling Cas along him, but he did as he grabbed the bottle of lube from Cas and opened it. "Fuck, Cas," he said, slicking his fingers. He rubbed his index finger along the rim of Cas's hole. "Gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Fuck." he said, feeling the heat surround him as he pressed in to the first knuckle. Cas moaned loudly, cherishing the weird and amazing intrusion. Dean continued to press in, adding another finger and rubbing gently along Cas's cock, his own twitching in anticipation. He scissored gently and then extracted his fingers. Cas groaned at the absence while Dean slicked up his cock. He pressed it gently and slowly in. Cas sighed and Dean kissed lightly against his jaw. Cas adjusted, settling in with the new invasion. He moaned against Dean's neck, and Dean took this as permission to continue.

He rammed into Cas, pulling the angel's hips upward, angling him so that every other thrust hit that sweet spot deep inside. Soon Cas was practically shouting again, bucking upward every time Dean hit his prostate.

"Dammit, Cas. Feel so good," Dean said, leaning down to kiss Cas again, reaching between their two bodies to grab Cas's cock again. He rubbed up and down, sliding his thumb over the tip each time he hit Cas's prostate. Cas was arching and bucking violently now, digging his nails into Dean's back and shouting his name into the empty house.

"Dean… going… to… come," He grunted as Dean twisted and slid his hand along his dick while thrusting into him. He came with a violent shudder of pleasure, getting come all over him and Dean. Dean thrust into Cas, once, twice, and three times more before coming inside him with a muffled shout and collapsing on top of the other. He slowly slid out and rolled to the side.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and hummed against his neck. Cas turned his head and kissed Dean softly, languidly, and sleepily. "Merry Christmas," he said.

The next morning Dean woke up and opened his present, a bottle of lube. They spent the rest of the day recreating the previous night. Although this time Cas topped.

A/N: On a different note, I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in two weeks. I was unexpectedly grounded and therefore couldn't post. On the bright side, I should be bored as all living hell in Norman for two days, so maybe I can get caught up. Consider this an "I'm sorry" Christmas gift.


	14. All of the Day and All of the Night

Cas and Dean were walking down the street, standing close to each other, the backs of their hands barely brushing but the line of their arms tangent. It was a sunny day and there were just enough clouds to prevent the sky from looking too blue. They had just finished a job and had an entire day to kill, having nowhere else to be.

Cas paused and grabbed Dean' shirtsleeve, stopping him in his tracks. "Dean, look over there," he said pointing.

"An ice cream shoppe?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. I've never had ice cream."

"Wait. Never?" Cas shook his head in response. "That's it, we're going," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand and tugging him across the road and into the shoppe.

The place was quaintly decorated in a very fifties-esque style. The walls were painted pale yellow with mint green stripes. There were small wooden whitewashed tables set along the wall and mismatched chairs were beside them. An antique gramophone played cheery sixties music behind the counter where a bright, young, and blonde clerk stood waiting. Dean walked up to the ice cream counter and regarded the tubs of pastel coloured confectionaries with joy. Cas followed behind, his own version of the joy on Dean's face repeated on his own.

"What can I get you guys?" the clerk asked.

"I'll have three scoops of rocky road, please," Dean said, smiling up at the clerk.

"And for you, hon?"

Cas looked down at the selection. He seemed to waver for a moment before finally nodding to himself and saying with conviction, "I'll have scoop of each, please."

"Of each?" the clerk asked with mild disbelief.

Dean piped up then, "He's never had ice cream before."

"Never? Well okay then."

Dean and Cas sat down at a table across from each other. They were both smiling as the clerk came out with a tray filled with about 30 small bowls of ice cream. She set the tray down on a stand next to their table, placed the bowl of rocky road in front of Dean and said, "I'm just going to leave these here for you to pick at, okay? You fellas enjoy now," and she retreated behind the counter.

Cas picked up a bowl and dug in. "What flavour is that?" Dean asked, eating his own ice cream.

"I don't know," Cas said, picking up another bowl, "but I liked it."

Dean chuckled and continued eating while Cas plowed through his bowls. When he was finished, Dean looked up and asked, "So which was your favourite?"

Cas regarded the now empty bowls "I think the green one."

"Mint chocolate chip?"

"Yes, that one."

Dean smiled and the next day, he bought a whole tub of mint chocolate chip for the road and Cas finished it in ten minutes.

A/N: title taken from a Kinks song. Gotta love 'em. In Oklahoma now. I thought I knew hell when I took second year French. I was wrong.


	15. Lola

Dean sat at a booth in a club, nursing a bottle of beer, picking at a plate of fries, and wondering where Cas had gotten off to. He said he was just "going out for a bit." It was an "emergency." The waiter came up and asked if he wanted another one. Dean nodded without looking up. The man came back and set down another bottle, taking the one Dean had left. At that moment a woman with long brown hair wearing a trench coat came in. She looked around with a perplexed expression and finally noticed Dean taking the beer from the waiter. She walked up to the table and sat down. The waiter looked up from clearing the plate and caught the woman's eyes.

"Well hello there," he said, smiling, "What's your name?"

Dean looked up and saw the woman, his eyes widened with recognition. The woman looked up at the waiter and said, "Um… Lola."

"Well, Lola, how about you—" The man was cut off by Dean giving him a death glare to rival all death glares. The waiter backed up without another word and left.

Dean turned back to the woman, who was also Cas, but a woman-Cas. It was weird. "Lola? Really?"

"It's what I thought of first," Cas/Lola said.

"What happened? Why are you… not a guy?"

"Um… that emergency, that was a witch I found. I didn't want to bother you, you were busy with your own stuff and she was in town. She turned out to be far more powerful than I thought. And she uh… turned my vessel into a woman. I figured I should come back here for help."

"Although I will say Cas, you don't make a half bad girl."

"Should I thank you for that sentiment?"

Dean hummed in a noncommittal way. "So where is this witch?"

"She's still in town, not sure where, but I got the distinct impression that she doesn't mean to leave. She knows she's powerful enough to take on anything."

"She hasn't met me then," Dean said finishing his beer. "But if this creepy bitch isn't leaving, the best we can do is have with this curse while it lasts."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his confusion in this situation only increasing.

"I mean," Dean said, getting up and offering his hand to Cas, "I haven't danced with a girl since I last got drunk on beer alone."

Cas placed his hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

"Uh, Dean, I don't really dance."

"Just roll with it. Consider it an adventure."

"I don't do that either." Dean placed his hands on Cas's waist and they swayed back and forth. They danced like that for a while to the quick hum of the music. Cas leaned in eventually and asked, "Why are we doing this?"

Dean leaned back in, his lips brushing against Cas's ear. "Because you're really hot as a chick," he said and the warmth of his breath made Cas shiver with cool pleasure and his hands tightened around Dean's hips.

They danced all night and later they collapsed on the same side of a booth. Cas grabbed Dean's cheek and turned him towards himself and crushed his lips to the other's. They kissed roughly and hotly and when they pulled apart Cas brushed his lips against Dean's and whispered into his mouth, "Let's go back to the motel." Dean nodded against' Cas's lips and pulled him up by the hand and dragged him out the door.

The next day they killed the witch after she had turned Cas back to normal and endeavored to repeat the events of last night in Cas's normal body.

A/N: Title taken from the Kinks song. I seem to be developing a mild obsession. I found one of their vintage records in an antique store. I literally screamed. It was mildly embarrassing. (Also I transferred my entire works to AO3 last night. The link is on my profile page.)


	16. Black Tie

A/N: More porn for you! Here's some porn! And here's some porn! Everybody gets porn!

Dean and Cas stood in a corner, close together. Cas pulled at his shirtsleeves, his comfort in almost everything not extending into the realm of tuxedoes. Dean fiddled with his bow tie, straightening it and in that action standing up straighter.

"What are we looking for, Dean?"

"Witch, Cas, witch. And the vic. We couldn't find the hex bag, so she's probably going to try to do something hands on. Publically, too—which means here."

"Right," Cas said, glancing at Dean and giving him a once-over. He couldn't deny that the outfit Dean was wearing did a little more than simply raise his libido.

Dean looked at Cas, getting a little turned on himself, but said, "Not now, Cas, we have to watch for this bitch."

Cas leaned in closer to Dean and brushed his lips against his ear, "She's not even here yet, Dean. I did a sweep of the place. We have at least fifteen minutes." His lips had trailed down to sweep against the pulse point beneath Dean's jaw, causing Dean to clutch at the table behind him for want of more touch. Cas brought his mouth back up to Dean's ear, and while nibbling a bit at the earlobe said, "There's a deserted bathroom just around that corner." Dean grabbed his hand and half dragged him to the bathroom, trying to be as discreet as possible.

They entered the bathroom and Dean shoved Cas against the counter and captured his mouth with his own. Cas leaned back over the counter, making Dean loom over him. He slid his hands up and down the smooth material of the tux as he moaned into Dean's mouth and tangled their tongues together. Dean brought his hands up to Cas's hair and tangled them in the mess. He trailed one hand down Cas's neck to the collar of his shirt, which he then proceeded to unbutton. Cas did the same to Dean, and soon both their shirts were hanging off their shoulders.

Cas reached around Dean to grab at his ass pulling him flush and grinding against his cock, already hard and trapped in his trousers. Dean leaned his head in the crook of Cas's neck and panted against the skin as Cas worked open the fastenings of Dean's pants. "Jesus, Cas, what's gotten into you?" Dean asked as Cas pushed him against the wall and slid down his trousers to sit in a pile at his feet. He dragged Dean's underwear down his pants, dragging the elastic across the length of his cock, eliciting a deep moan from the other.

Cas slid back up to lean against Dean. "You just looked rather… appetizing in this outfit," he said, rutting his still-fully-clothed groin against Dean's. Dean reached between the two and shucked off Cas's pants. He slipped his hands into Cas's underwear and captured the hardened cock, sliding his thumb over the tip, causing Cas to moan into the crook of Dean's neck and to tighten his hands around Dean's waist. He jacked him off a couple times and Cas went back to kiss Dean, moaning into his mouth at each twist of his hand. Cas reached between Dean and him and grabbed Dean's cock, repeating the same movements Dean was administering to him.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said as he pushed the angel up against the counter, leaning him over. He gave Cas two of his fingers, which Cas then obediently sucked, lubing them with his own saliva. Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas's mouth with a pop and then he was rubbing them along his rim. Cas moaned at the contact, almost melting into the counter, an action that only increased in intensity when Dean slid the fingers in up to the first knuckle. Cas breathed deeply, relaxing into the intrusion. Dean slid in further and scissored his fingers. He brushed the tips of his fingers against that one spot, causing Cas to grunt and moan in pleasure. Dean slipped his fingers out and moved his hand to reach around Cas and grab his cock as his own slid into Cas.

"Dean," Cas brokenly moaned. Dean fucked Cas against and into the counter, his grunts of pleasure mixing with Cas's and reverberating against the bathroom walls. Dean timed his strokes with his thrusts in a mixture that made Cas melt.

"Dammit, Cas… so good," Dean said, thrusting up against that sweet spot in Cas as he brushed his thumb over the slit of Cas's cock.

"Dean… Dean," Cas moaned, "gonna come," he said has he came with a shudder into Dean's hand.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said as he thrusted a couple more times before he came inside Cas and bowed over him, bracing himself with hands on either side of the other.

They cleaned up and as they walked out of the bathroom Cas pointed to a woman hanging to the wall as the potential victim walked up to the podium to make a speech. "That's her," he said.


	17. As Surely As the Sun Will Rise

A/N: this one's really short. Sorry.

Cas woke groggily, rubbing his eyes in a languid way. Although he didn't have to sleep, he would occasionally, enjoying the feeling of being well rested—a rest angels could never achieve. He sat up, shirtless but wearing his boxers, and looked around the motel room. He heard the shower going and stood up. He walked towards the bathroom. He went to the sink and quickly brushed his teeth. He shucked off his boxers, stepping into the shower to join Dean, who was now shampooing his hair. He placed his hands on Dean's waist and kissed his lips softly.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips as the suds from the shampoo washed down their faces. "Morning," Cas said. Dean kissed him softly again as a reply. Cas reached around Dean for the shampoo bottle. He squeezed a bit into his palm and scrubbed it into his scalp. Showering was something Cas also didn't have to do, but he enjoyed the feeling of water sliding down his body and washing him clean. He also wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to shower with Dean when it arrived.

Dean turned Cas around and started scrubbing his back with the washcloth. Cas leaned into the contact, humming deeply with pleasure. Cas turned around and grabbed the washcloth from Dean and repeated the favor for the other man. When he was finished, Dean turned around and kissed Cas deeply. Dean smiled as Cas reached around him and turned off the water. Cas stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying himself. He handed another towel to Dean.

Cas walked back into the main area of the hotel room, and grabbed his clothes from on top of the dresser. He pulled them on and rumpled his fingers in his hair, shaking out the last of the water droplets. Dean came out from the bathroom and pulled on his clothes as well. When he was finished, Cas grabbed the laptop from on top of the nightstand and Dean grabbed their duffel bag of weaponry.

Dean placed his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder at Cas. "Ready?" he asked as Cas pulled on his coat.

"Ready," Cas answered.

They never really talked in the mornings, preferring their brand of comfortable silence. It was something they had honed to perfection, their non-verbal communication skills. Perhaps it was their "profound connection" as Cas called it, but nonetheless, they enjoyed it. Speaking without words, talking and listening with their gestures and motions as the rising sun filtered in through the motel drapes.


	18. Atonement

A/N: less about spooning and more about Cas being depressed. I don't know, but I just rewatched Hunteri Heroici, and my poor baby Cas, he's so sad. I just want to give him a hug, goddammit. Also, I did actually quote my theology teacher. He may be a bigot who tries to shove his worldview down the throats of every student who walks into his classroom, but some of the shit that comes out of his mouth is some of the wisest shit I've ever heard. (Also, I just watched The Hobbit. Holy fuckin' Christ it was good. And Filli and Killi were surprisingly hot.)

Sometimes Cas would think about Heaven. Since the apocalypse didn't happen it had been in complete chaos. He feared it. He felt he had paid much of his dues in Purgatory, but it still hurt him—knowing what he had done. Becoming God had been his biggest mistake, a mistake he could never forget or forgive himself for.

He sat up sometimes in the middle of the night. Dean would still be asleep and Cas would roll over and drag himself out of bed. He would walk over to the small desk silently and reach into Dean's jacket to pull out his flask. He would sit down and take a pull from the container. He would never be able to get drunk from what was in the flask, but it was enough to give him a warm feeling in his stomach. The buzz felt like a poor imitation of happiness, but it was what he needed. Or thought he needed. He laid his head down on his arms and let his body shake with suppressed sobs. Angels couldn't cry, but it didn't mean they couldn't sob.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously, wiping away imaginary tears he wished he could cry. As he brought his hands down to lie on the table, his mind was brought back to the thoughts of his friends, and his body was racked with sobs again. He thought of Raphael's followers, those he had killed when he absorbed the souls in purgatory. Al those angels who didn't deserve the deaths they received. He gripped the edge of the table so hard his nails created small indents in the wood.

Cas shut his eyes, wishing that he could cry. Maybe it would help. He wished he could return, wished he could make amends for what he had done, but he knew that was impossible. He had caused too much trouble. Stopping the apocalypse had brought free will, which in turn had only brought chaos. He had endeavored to control that chaos, which only made it worse. Angels were never meant to have free will, Castiel had learned, but it was too late. So he paid his dues in purgatory and returned to earth, but still he felt that ache of regret burning in him so deeply he felt nothing could take it away.

"Cas?" Dean asked from the bed, sitting up to find an empty space next to him. Cas looked up from Dean, his hand still clutching the table and his eyes red from rubbing. Even in the darkness lit only be the curtain-filtered moonlight, Dean could see his distress. "Cas, what's wrong?" Cas only shook his head in reply. "Come here," Dean said, patting the space next to him.

CAs got up and walked to the bed, running mostly on autopilot. He laid down next to Dean, whose arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Cas turned into Dean, curling his head into the crook of the junction of neck and shoulder. Almost without realizing it, he started sobbing again. Dean brushed his fingers through the angel's hair, his forehead crinkling in sympathetic pain. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, pulling Cas's face to look him in the eye. "What's wrong, hey?" he said, brushing Cas's hair out of his eyes.

Cas looked down at his hands, clutching onto Dean's shirt. He clenched his jaw and laid back down, his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean rubbed his hands up and down Cas's arms, recognizing the angel's need to remain quiet fro a moment. Cas's hands tightened around Dean's waist as he swallowed, preparing himself. "Remember when I told you I couldn't bear to go back to Heaven?" Cas asked. Dean nodded against Cas's head in reply. "I never told you the extent of what happened up there, Dean. It's horrible. The angels… my family, Dean… they… they don't know what to do. All because of me. It's chaos, complete chaos. There's fighting, there's war." Cas lifted his head to look back at Dean, blue eyes piercing into green. "My brothers and sisters are killing each other. Because of me," he said, collapsing into sobs.

"Shh, shh," Dean said, combing his fingers through Cas's hair. "It's okay."

"No its not!" Cas half yelled. "Do you know what happens to angels when they die, Dean? We don't get a Heaven or a Hell. We get oblivion. There's no hope for a better place for us. We die and then we're nothing. I turned half of my _family_ into nothing."

Dean looked at Cas and could see the pain written clearly in his face. "Okay, so maybe it's not okay," he said. "But if there's one thing I learned, Cas, it's that we all make mistakes. All of us. God only knows how many I've made. Some mistakes are bigger than others. You've seen that. But the whole point of being human, the whole point of free will, is to try to fix those mistakes. Sometimes we will never be able to, and maybe it's suicide to even try, but that's what free will is. It's trying and trying and trying and failing half the time. It's digging yourself into a pit of misery only to dig yourself out again. Trial and error, Cas. Trial/error, trail/error, trial/error, and finally, trail/fixed. Maybe you made a mistake giving angels free will, Cas, but now you have the chance to fix it. God keeps bringing you back, right? It's to fix it, Cas, I know it. You have free will, and now you have the free will to fix it. You'll never be able to take away the will of angels again, but his mess—this chaos in Heaven—you can fix that. I know you said that you might kill yourself if you ever went back, but you're killing yourself now by staying. Cas, you need to try."

"Dean, I… I don't even know where I would begin," Cas said forlornly.

"Forgiving yourself, maybe," Dean said.

"How can I?"

Dean looked down for a moment, considering his answer. He thinned his lips into a line, sighed, and looked back up at Cas. "A teacher of mine told me once that 'forgiveness is giving up hope of ever having a better past. Setting the prisoner free and knowing that the prisoner is you.' It's cheesy and lame as fuck, cas, but it's true. Your past ain't getting any better and now you're just a prisoner to your own self-pity. You have to stop. It's going to be hard. God knows I know it's going to be hard, but I can help."

Cas kissed him then. It was passionate, but soft. Dean could feel the twangs of self-loathing slowly melting away in the kiss. Cas broke off and slid his head down to rest again on Dean's chest, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean's waist. Dean placed an arm over Cas's shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly. He kissed his hair and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Cas. But I'm going to help you make this better. I'm going to make this better."

Cas closed his yes. He knew he could never fully atone for his sins, they were too plenty and too serious, but he could feel the hole closing up inside. He felt the hope for fixing slowly filing him again with ever pass of Dean's hand over his shoulder blades.


	19. Parce Que C'est Amusant

A/N: I sent my boys to Disney World.

"Dean," Cas said from the front seat of the Impala. "Dean, I want to go to an amusment park."

"An amusement park, Cas? Really?"

"It would be fun, Dean," Cas said, excitement colouring his voice in a way that fit his voice the way skinny jeans fit old men. Dean looked over at Cas and saw the excitement in his eyes. "One day, Dean. We're already in Florida. Disney World's not an hour away."

Dean seemed to consider it for a moment. "Okay, Cas," he said has he took an exit towards the park.

Dean pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I've never been to an amusement before."

"Neither have I, but I'm not filled with a burning desire to visit one either."

"But they are the joyful paradises of children. They are where dreams come true."

Dean took one look at Cas's face and knew, whether he liked it or not, he'd be going into Disney World.

They stood in line patiently. Cas managed to keep his excitement to a low level, but he still sometimes found himself bouncing on the balls of his feet. He recieved a lot of strange glances, trench coats not being taken very well anywhere there are children. Dean just glared at anyone who looked at Cas until they looked away.

They purchased their tickets quickly and walked into the paradise of Disney World.

Cas looked around wide-eyed. "Is it everything you imagined?" Dean asked, smiling at Cas, who looked just like the five-year-olds surrounding them.

"Dean... teacups," Cas said, pointing.

They stepped into an empty tea cup and Cas sat with his hands in his lap, excitedly looking around. Dean sat beside him and the ride started up. Cas smiled as the teacup turned slowly around. Dean laughed at Cas's expression as he said, "Cas, you know you're supposed to turn the wheel."

Cas looked at Dean then the wheel, and the wheel started to spin. Dean laughed again as he kissed a smiling Cas.

A/N: Is it just me or do these keep getting shittier and shittier? Anyway, I'm seriously running low on ideas for this, so if you guys have any requests (any at all, I'm not picky) please leave them in the reviews section. Happy New Year's, guys.


	20. Best Wishes

A/N: So this is less formal wear and more new years because I already did formal wear for "in a different clothing style."

Dean and Cas walked cautiously into the building. They were dressed once again in formal wear. Both men wore a suit as black as night and a tie that choked their necks. They were slightly uncomfortable, but after enough times in the same outfit, they had become more accustomed to the strange fabric brushing their skin.

"Why are we here again?" Cas asked Dean, looking around at the men and women wearing clothes of similar formality.

"Because Sam and Gabe asked us to be here and they're family."

"Why are we dressed so formally?"

"Because Gabriel has connections. Speak of the devil," Dean said, seeing Sam and Gabriel talking next to the bar. Dean led Cas in the direction of their brothers.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said as the pair approached. "Cas."

"Hey, little bro," Gabriel said to Cas. "Happy New Year."

"I don't understand this tradition. It's just another year, many came before and more will come after."

"Trust me, I don't understand it either, but there's free booze and I'm sure as hell not passing that up." Gabriel laughed as he clapped Cas on the shoulder and led him to the bar to order him a glass of some exotically named drink.

Sam turned to Dean and smiled at him. "So how are you and Cas?"

Dean smiled and Sam could tell his brother was much happier than he had been when it had been just the two of them, maybe happier than he had ever been. "We're great, Sammy. Great."

"I can tell. He makes you happy, Dean. You need to keep that."

"I know. I sure as shit know." Dean smiled as he took a sip from his beer (which had been served in a gold-rimmed glass. Fuckin' rich people). "So what's up with you and Gabe?"

Sam and Gabriel had decided to settle down. Sam went back to law school and was now a lawyer working happily. Gabriel would do menial work he could find. If the local ice cream or candy shop needed a position to fill, they would just call him in. For the most part, the pair stayed out of hunting, but if a monster or demon were stupid enough to roll into their town, the fucker would be dead in two days or less. They were also kind enough to help any hunter who asked, but they would always return to the house they bought a few years ago. Sam smiled at Dean, "Things are awesome."

Dean smiled as he took another sip of beer, "You know, Sam, I never would have thought you'd end up with someone like Gabe."

"You and me both."

"Shut up, Sammy, I'm trying to make a point and break my no-chick-flick-moments rule because it's New Year's and we've been with our respective angel-lovers for three years." Sam smiled and Dean and pointedly thinned his mouth into a straight line. "As I was saying- I never thought you'd end up with someone like Gabe. I thought the person who was waiting for you was someone like Jess, not an angel, and sure as hell not a male one. But here's the thing Sammy, when I wake up every morning to see Cas waiting with his too-big clothes and fucking backwards tie, I forget that I was ever a miserable person who refused to deal with emotion except through alcoholism because when I see that fucking man, I am the happiest and luckiest man on the planet. All I ever wanted was for you to feel that way, and Sammy, I think you found it with Gabriel, ass hole that he may be."

Sam smiled again at Dean and Dean smiled back. Sam didn't say anything, he only grasped his brother in a firm hug and patted him on the shoulder as they pulled away. Gabe and Cas came over then, the smile lingering in their eyes hinting at a similar conversation they just had.

"Hey, I think the countdown's starting," Gabe said, coming over and wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam smiled widely and walked with Gabe to the big screen TV hanging from the wall.

"I don't understand," Cas said to Dean as they went to the TV. "What is the point of the ball?"

"It, uh, it symbolized the past year. It's like all the bad things that happened are falling away from you."

"But I don't want the past year to go away. It was a great year," Cas said as the countdown hit zero. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss then, arms wounding around the other's waist. Cas fisted his hands in the lapels of Dean's jacket pulling him closer.

Dean pulled away, smiling against Cas's lips. "Then consider it a wish for the new one."

A/N: Still taking requests. (please tell me your deepest wishes. I am running out of ideas.) Happy 2013, party pplz.


	21. Dancing

Dean and Cas sat at their table, planning their next job. They had the papers spread around them and a floor plan of a museum laid out. They desperately needed an item hidden in the storeroom of the place, but the curator was a powerful witch, who unfortunately knew of the existence of angels and therefore would have sigils to bind Cas, preventing an easy theft. Luckily, there was a gala in a few nights and they planned now how they would infiltrate the place.

"She'll recognize me if I go in there," Cas said, staring pensively at the floor plan.

"But can you get what we need while you're bound?" Dean said, also staring at the blueprint, like if he looked long enough it would morph into a solution to their problem. Cas tilted his head at Dean with squinted eyes in an expression Dean liked to refer to as his nerdy-bitch-face. "Fine you can do it. But what about the curator, I'm sure she's going to be checking the camera feed every two seconds to make sure everything's clear."

"You have to distract her, then," Cas said, as if it were the easiest thing on the planet.

"How, Cas? The only way I ever distract people is by taking them to bed." Cas glared at Dean for that, but he continued anyway, "But I'm not going to do that because when you're unbound by sigils you can kick my ass for miles. So how in the effing hell do I distract this woman?"

Cas appeared to think over this a moment before saying, "It's a gala isn't it?" Dean nodded silently. "Then dance with her."

"Dance?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Dance. There will be music and formal dancing and a waltz will last just long enough for me to get in, steal the thing, and get out."

"Cas, you know I can't dance."

"Then I'll teach you."

Dean was very surprised at that. "You know how to waltz?" For some reason, he just couldn't imagine Cas dancing, let alone waltzing. The image made sense the way Japanese made sense to a Norwegian.

Cas managed to look abashed for a second before he said, "I had to take human form once before. It was during the height of ball room dancing and it required me to learn how to waltz."

"Well put me in a tutu and call me Lucy," Dean said laughing. "I guess we have a plan," he continued as he stood. "You just need to teach me how to waltz."

Cas flicked his fingers and a classic Viennese waltz started. He grabbed Dean's arms and placed them in the right position. "Okay, so just keep a straight posture. Don't slouch, kind of arch your back." Dean did as he was told and Cas adjusted his torso accordingly. "Now follow my lead."

Cas danced them around the small hotel room, teaching Dean the steps. Dean was a quick learner and soon they fell into a steady rhythm. As the song ended, Dean pulled Cas into a dip and kissed him.

"That was great," Cas said.

"You're nothing if not an awesome teacher."


	22. BakingCooking

A/N: sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was studying for my permit test (which I passed!) Anyway, take this as consolation.

"Okay, Cas, what does it say we need again?" Dean said, leaning over to look at the book Cas was reading with more than his usual intensity.

"Milk, eggs, flour, oil..." Cas said, listing off ingredients for a cake. It was Sam and Gabriel's first anniversary together and Cas suggested they'd give them something to celebrate. Dean had sarcastically said, "Yeah, cause they would definitely want a cake." Cas missed the sarcasm and said that that would be a great idea and started going on about how Gabe would love cake and he's sure Sam would too. And so Dean was pulled into baking.

Dean didn't bake, as evidenced by the fact that just getting the flour out from the plastic grocery bag somehow mangaged to cover him in a white dusting. He was used to take out burgers and fries, not fucking "eggs and milk and flour." Yeah, it was nice to do something nice for Sam, but still, fucking baking. Dean scowled as he set out the ingredients. and opened the set of measuring cups they bought for this one time use.

"The recipe says we need to heat the oven to 325 degrees," Cas said. He turned to look at the oven. He tilted his head as he tried messing with the dials, trying (and failing) to figure out which one was the temperature. He eventually became fed up and used his angel mojo to get it to the right temperature.

He turned back to Dean, who was trying to open the ingredients as carefully as possible, but still managed to get milk and oil sloshed over the table. "Now we uh... 'sift(?)' the flour and baking powder together," Cas said. "What does sift mean?"

"I think it means we just mix it," Dean said. His face held a look of confusion to rival Cas's when watching porn. Dean shrugged and started pouring the flour and baking powder into a bowl and mixing it with a spoon.

"Now it says we cream the butter and sugar."

"Okay, I actually know what this means. We have to like whip it together with a fork or something." Cas went about getting that done as Dean read the next step and got to cracking eggs and trying to separtate yolks from whites. "Hey, Cas, let me see that fork. We have to whip these until they're stiff... that sounds like something out of gay S&M."

"I don't know what that means," Cas said, giving him the fork.

"Maybe it's best if you don't." Dean grabbed the fork and started trying to whip the eggs. After a while the eggs had foamed up a bit, but they were no where near being whipped. "Why isn't this working?"

"Maybe you're not beating it fast enough?"

Dean passed the bowl to Cas. "Make it work," he said, sounding vaguely like a five-year-old. Cas grabbed the fork and started beating the eggs. His hand became a faint blur and Dean suspected Cas used some of his super-human speed to make things go a little faster.

They continued baking the recipe and finally poured the batter in the pans and set it to bake. When it was done they plopped it out of the pan (a bit too soon, and half the cake stuck.) They frosted it and even made a frosting devil's trap on top. They carried it over to Sam and Gabes and presented it to them. They smiled at the gift and welcomed Dean and Cas in to eat it and have a beer. And yeah, maybe it wasn't the prettiest, or the best tasting, or well made cake in existence, but it showed their love in a quiet, familiar way.


	23. Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

Dean was a soldier. He may never have served in the military, but he has been to war, he had seen battle. His life was war and battles- constantly. His life was fraught with monsters, demons, and abominations- and he beat them all.

Dean had survived Hell. He survived the apocalypse and the invasion of earth by Leviathans. Afterwards, he even survived the ceaseless battle of Purgatory. Dean survives and Dean fights.

Dean was raised a soldier and a fighter. From the moment he carried Sam out of his childhood home as his mother burned above him, he was war-hardened. At the age of four he had already seen what most men would run from. From that point forward, Dean swore to protect and serve his family until the day he died.

Before he was old enough to go with his father on hunts, he stayed with Sam. He may not have fought then, but he showed his loyalty the best he could, feeding Sam, making sure he got good grades, and protecting him as best he could from the harsh reality of their lives. Sam may have believed the monster under his bed was real, but Dean made sure he was never scared of it because throughout it all, Sam knew Dean would protect him.

The man stayed as distant as he could though. He was loath to form new connections, sticking with family. He never had a real girlfriend, and any time he started making a connection, he would skip town the next day. But then an angel came along.

Castiel was a soldier. An angel of the Lord. And anyone who questioned this, anyone who said angels were the fluffy white fellows on your shoulder, were quickly corrected. He had been a soldier since his creation. He watched over humanity and fought for its protection. He was a commander in his garrison, and everyone heeded his orders. He had respect and loyalty from his family.

When he fought no one questioned his ability and skill. They saw it clearly as they could see the sky. He was fierce. He was a warrior.

Angel's couldn't feel the same way humans could. They didn't have to worry about guilt or trauma from battle. They were single minded and battle ready. They were prepared to do whatever they could to win the fight. Then Castiel stormed the gates of Hell and saved a righteous man.

Dean and Castiel were cold, unfeeling warriors. They both knew it, there was no denying it. But they met in Hell and Castiel gripped Dean's soul and Dean gripped back. They both latched onto a kindred soul, and from that day forth there was no turning back. They found the breaks in each other's emotional walls and wormed their way in so quietly that neither realized the intrusion. They fought and they won and they were bonded. They were brothers in arms and so much more.

Together, the man and the angel turned each other from warriors into lovers.

A/N: maybe I cheated a bit cuz it's not technically "in battle," but this is something I've wanted to do for a while- show that they're both soldiers and that having the bond they have with each other is monumental for the both of them.


	24. Pressure

A/N: Sorry these are late. My mom was hogging the only computer I can submit on, so I couldn't do this until today.

"I won't let you do that," Cas said, the dire seriousness of the situation leaking through.  
"Why, Cas? What else is there to do?" Dean asked angrily, gesticulating wildly.  
"I could go in."  
"I won't let you do that."  
"Then why do you expect me to let you?!" Cas yelled, shoving Dean against the wall and pulling him closer by his shirt. "You can't expect me to let you go in there and die when you wouldn't let me do the same."  
"That's different," Dean spat back. He knew it was a lie.  
"How is it different, Dean? How?"  
"It just is."  
"So I'm not allowed to sacrifice myself once in a while?"  
"No."  
"Do you understand what you do every time you go and do something like this? Every time you die in the name of a cause? You understand that every time it rips into your family's heart. My heart? Do you get that, Dean?"  
"And what? You'd want to make me feel the same?" Dean roared, shoving Cas backward.  
"I don't want you to die!" Cas growled as he shoved Dean back against the wall, unsheathing his archangel blade to press against Dean's jugular in his anger.  
"Would you rather kill me now?" Dean asked as his eyes flickered down to the blade, "because I'll die if you go in there."  
Cas glared as he looked into Dean's eyes, the ferocity in the green meeting and matching those in the blue. His mouth was pulled into a harsh snarl as one hand fisted Dean's shirt, right over his heart, and the other gripped the cool metal of a blade.  
Dean glared back. He panted in anger and his breath met and mixed with Cas's. His nails dug into Cas's arm which gripped his shirt and he felt the thin pressure of the knife against his jugular.

A/N: So there's really no specific indicator of what situation they're in. I just figured a common argument for these two would be who would die for the other because since s4, Dean had found someone who could meet him stroke for stroke in the self sacrificial Olympics. This shall be continued.


	25. Pressure (Cont)

_His nails dug into Cas's arm which gripped his shirt and he felt the thin pressure of the knife against his jugular._

Cas's grip wavered, and in that moment, Dean took his advantage and disarmed the angel, turning to pin him against the wall. Cas looked up at Dean, still glaring, but a softness could be seen behind the expression.

"I won't let you do this," Cas repeated, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "I can't let you do this."

Dean looked back at Cas where the blue tones of his irises were heightened by the glare of the tears coating them. Dean's jaw stiffened, a muscle twitching slightly. "Cas, I…"

Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt collar then and pulled him in for a forceful kiss. Their lips smashed together and crushed their noses. They teeth bumped together in the pandemonium. They gasped for breath as they each tried to touch as much of the other as possible.

Dean moved his lips down Cas's jaw as he moaned, still pinned to the wall. Cas fisted his hands in Dean's shirt and scratched lines up his back. He pulled the man closer. Dean moved his ministrations to Cas's collarbone.

Dean moved back to Cas's mouth. He pulled at the angel's tie, pulling him closer to the point where their bodies were almost flush. He moaned into his mouth and ran a hand up Cas's spine to rest against his neck, angling his head.

Cas gripped around Dean's waist and dug his fingernails into the skin. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Dean's pants and pulled him closer. Dean pinned Cas against the wall with his hips and slid a knee in between Cas's legs to get closer.

Cas began to pull of Dean's shirt as he moved to kiss along Dean's jaw. Dean loosened Cas's tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Cas kissed down Dean's now-bare chest and unbuckled his belt. He grazed back up to Dean and grabbed him around the arms as he pushed him to the bed.

Cas bent down over Dean and loomed over him as he kissed him harshly again. He broke the kiss to rip off Dean's pants. Dean grabbed Cas around the waist and flipped him over. He proceeded to tug off Cas's trousers and pull off his underwear. Cas gasped as Dean swallowed him, hand wrapping around the base.

He twisted and sucked, ripping Cas apart and tearing him down.

He pulled off and Cas flipped them over, resting over Dean. He kissed Dean harshly, tasting sweat on his lips. Not breaking the kiss, he shoved two fingers up Dean's ass without any preparation. Dean gasped into the kiss and Cas twisted his fingers in punishment.

Dean dug his fingers into Cas's back as Cas lubed up his hole slightly with his own precum, then drove sharply in. Dean groaned in the mixed pain and pleasure of the intrusion. Cas nipped at Dean's neck and shoulder as he pounded into him. Dean scratched lines up and down Cas's back and hips and Cas left marks that wouldn't fade for weeks on Dean.

"Cas… ungh," Dean moaned as Cas gripped his cock with a firm grasp. He jacked him off until he came with a muffled groan of pleasure. A few more deep, sharp thrusts later, Cas was coming too.

Cas collapsed on Dean, the both of them gasping harshly in the faded light of the motel room. Cas rolled off and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder as Cas held on tightly to his chest. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas's hair as he felt Cas grip tighter against his torso.

"You know I have to do this, Cas," Dean whispered. He heard Cas sharply inhale and could image the crinkle in his forehead.

"I know you do," Cas whispered back. He pulled up to look up at Dean, meeting his eyes with a loving sort of intensity. "And you're going to come back in one piece."

A/N: Kinda sub!Dean, I don't know. I'm new to this whole porn writing thing.


	26. Reflected

Cas always said Dean's eyes were the greenest he'd ever seen, and he'd watched humanity since its beginning. He once said they reminded him of the rolling rural Irish hillsides, green and gorgeous at first glance, but a look closer and you could see the roughness formed from millennia of erosion—and it only served to make it more beautiful.

The green of Dean's eyes was a shade Cas had never seen before. It wasn't the same as the bright greens of ocean creatures. They weren't the color of grass or leaves in the forest on a spring day. Dean's eyes weren't the deep shade of seaweed or kelp. His eyes were like every shade of green combined and magnified into something so magnificent.

Cas loved Dean's eyes. In them he could see everything the hunter kept so well hidden. He could see Dean's trials and tribulations when he cried, the emotions etched into the lines expanding from the pupil. Cas could see Dean's happiness when he laughed, that time when the floating lightheartedness was shown as a light shining from within the green itself. When Dean's pupils exploded to fill his eyes, Cas could see clearly the lust or anger or fear. Lust carried a shining in the iris; anger contained a flash; fear contained a darkening.

Sometimes Cas saw himself reflected in Dean's eyes. He saw a faint blur of barely-tan that shifted slightly with his movements. He couldn't make out details, but the shape was there and could be seen. Sometimes in rare moments, Cas could see the details a little more clearly and could make out the whites of his own eyes.

Dean would never get tired of looking into Cas's eyes. They were the bluest blue in the entire universe, so clear and clean. And although it made a horrible pun, Dean said they were angelic, but there couldn't have been a better word. They were bluer than clean oceans in the glare of the sunlight. They were bluer than the sky on a warm summer afternoon. They shone with the light that Cas carried with him, not just his grace, but his own soul.

Dean could often see the changes in Cas's eyes. They were the subtle indicators of his emotions set in a stone façade. The changing tones denoted moods, the brighter they became, the happier Cas was. Dean loved being able to see what Cas felt in his eyes, it made him feel more connected to the angel.

His eyes were windows and mirrors. Dean could see through to Cas and reflect back upon himself. He could see in Cas his sadness and weariness and see the same emotions reflected. It was the profound bond Cas spoke of—the ability to see oneself in the other.

Dean had always loved Cas for who the angel was. He had always loved the awkward, rebellious, lonely, yearning, _loving_ person that Cas was. And Cas returned the favor. He loved Dean and his flaws. He loved everything, the adventure, the laughter, the devotion. He loved even the alcohol, the self-hatred, the feeling of worthlessness. The pair strived to love the good and to fix the bad when necessary while still loving it, because it was what made them themselves. But looking through each other's eyes, seeing themselves in the mirror of their pupil, they learned to love themselves because they loved each other.

A/N: again, I may have cheated a bit. But you'll forgive me, right? right? In other news, I think I'm going to try doing the Big Bang this year (if they're doing it this year. I don't know if they're doing it this year. Are they?). So now I'm trying to make a list of horrible things that could happen that I could write 20,000 words about. I'm open to requests/ideas on that. Trust me, that fic won't be nearly as fluffy as these.


	27. This Time Tomorrow

A/N: Sorry this is late. School's back and it's a bitch.

It was a sunny Thursday in the spring. It was Dean's favourite season. The gathering was small, they didn't have many friends still breathing. The few friends they still had were sitting in the two rows of chairs set out. Sam stood next to Dean in front of the priest.

When Cas and Dean decided to get married, it was very spur of the moment. There wasn't an over-the-top romantic proposal. The couple was just sitting in Bobby's kitchen one morning doing research when Cas piped up and said, "We should get married." Of course, Dean was freaked out. There was quite a lot of question, which Cas shut down with, "It's the logical next step." Dean paused and found he couldn't refute that.

More time was spent on the actual wedding plan. They still refused to make something overly special about it. Bobby offered his scrap yard for the ceremony and Dean and Cas accepted, saying that it was the place that meant the most to the both of them. The invitations were texts sent to their friends reading, "Bobby's Scrap Yard. 1430h March 5. Wedding of Castiel and Dean Winchester. Dress appropriately."

Cas went to pick out a ring for Dean and pick up (without peeking) the ring that Dean had ordered for Cas. Dean went to an old connection of his dad's, a priest, and asked to consummate the marriage. He was surprised and said that same-sex marriage couldn't be officially recognized by the church. Dean said that he's not part of any church, and in fact thinks that God's a dead-beat, but he wants to make it official. And in any case, his husband's a freaking angel who says gay marriage is fine by heaven so the church can go screw itself up its holy ass hole. To say the least, the priest agreed.

They didn't hire a band, they just played music on the Impala's speakers with the doors open. The guests pulled into the scrap yard and Bobby, dressed in the one suit he had, led them out back. When it was time, Sam went and turned down the music as it started to play A Case of You by Joni Mitchell (picked out by Bobby, much to Dean's initial indignation.) Gabriel walked Cas down the aisle. When they reached the end, he patted him on the head and stood beside him when he took his place next to Dean.

Everyone was quiet and smiling and the priest stepped forward and said, "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Winchester and Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Love is a sacred thing shared between two beings. Love should not be taken lightly and the vow of love is a binding covenant. Today the official exchange of love is taking place. From this point forward, Dean, you will belong to Cas." Dean smiled at that, it was as if he wasn't the angel's already. "And Castiel, you will belong to Dean." Cas smiled like Dean—he was the man's when their souls first touched in hell. "The rings please," the priest continued. Sam pulled Dean's ring for Cas out of his pocket and gave it to his brother. Gabriel did likewise. "Dean?" The priest asked as an indicator for Dean to say his vows.

Dean took a deep breath, rare nerves taking over. "Cas," He said, taking the angel's hand, "Cas, when we first met in that little barn in Indiana," He chuckled, "when I tried to kill you. I'm not sure why, but even then, when I thought you were a demon, I didn't want to kill you, not really. We've been through a lot, Cas, in the time we've known each other. We've literally been through Hell, Heaven, and earth. We stopped the apocalypse." He smiled and met Cas's eyes, "I don't remember coming out of Hell, but from that point onward, you were a part of me. You were a part of me before I can even remember, Cas, and all this," he gestured widely at everything surrounding them, "This is just for the world to see. I love you, and I want the world to know too." He placed the ring on Cas's finger. It was a thick gold band with latin crosses with magnificent wings engraved on it.

Cas took Dean's left hand in one of his own, the ring in the other. "I first received the order to rescue you from perdition and I was skeptical. You were deep in the pit. But orders were orders and I fought through Hell, Dean. I fought through there, further than any angel had gone before. Back then it was just orders, but if I were asked to do it now, I would repeat it again in an instant. I gripped your soul, Dean, I latched onto it; I'm still latched on. You're a part of me, Dean, and you changed me. And I love you for it." He placed the platinum band with a single set ruby on Dean's finger.

"You may now kiss each other as a sign of your commitment." Dean grabbed Cas's face in his hands and kissed him firmly. The small gathering clapped politely while Gabriel whooped, part sarcastically, part sincerely.

Dean pulled away smiling. Cas smiled back. "God, I love you," Dean said kissing Cas lightly again.


	28. Happy Birthday

Dean walked through the door of the motel room holding a bag in which three pies were settled. Cas walked up to Dean and grabbed the pies and his keys from his hands and set them on the side table. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and tugged him to himself. He kissed him lightly, smiling against his mouth.

Cas pulled away but kept his hands in Dean's back pocket. Dean chuckled lightly and wound his arms around Cas. Cas brought his hands between them, palms flat against Dean's chest. He shoved him away against the wall. Cas drew Dean's hands up and held them against the wall as ravaged his mouth with his own. Dean growled against Cas's mouth, pressing into the kiss. He struggled against the grip but Cas held tight, using his free hand to reach under Dean's shirt and caress his chest.

Dean pushed against Cas, rutting his hips against the other. Cas felt Dean's hardening cock against his own. He reached between them and palmed lightly at the erection. He pulled away, chuckling mischievously. He smiled at Dean, still pinning his hands. "I rented a movie," he said, holding down a laugh, "thought we could watch it for your birthday." He released Dean and went to put the movie in the DVD player.

Dean walked up behind Cas and grabbed him around the waist. He nibbled at his neck and Cas chuckled. He turned around in Dean's arms and smiled against his mouth. "Patience is a virtue."

"Dammit, Cas," Dean whined.

"Get the pie," Cas said, going back to the movie.

"Isn't it my birthday," Dean said, pawing at Cas's shirt collar and tie.

"Get the pie. Please."

Dean growled as he got up and retrieved the pie. He sat back down as the movie started to play. He grabbed a fork and started tearing into the pie. Cas grabbed another fork and followed suit. Cas curled up against Dean like an oversized cat in a suit. Dean combed his fingers through Cas's hair.

They continued to watch the movie in silence. When the credits rolled Cas stretched and started tugging at Dean's collar. He pulled him to himself and kissed him roughly. He crawled up and straddled Dean's hips between his knees. He forced Dean's head back and started pulling a hickey to the forefront.

"Knew waiting would be worth it," Dean moaned as Cas nipped at his neck.

Cas pulled up to look Dean in the eye, smiling lightly. "Happy birthday, Dean."

A/N: bet you thought you'd get birthday porn, huh? NOPE. also, this is really short cuz I have the flu. Fuckin' flu.


	29. Another announcement from the author

I just wanted to say that I am so so so extremely sorry I haven't posted in ages. Not to make excuses, but school started and then got in the way, then I have a huge history report, and on top of that I'm teching for the musical and performing in the one act play festival, so I'm sorry. Hopefully this weekend (or maybe tomorrow morning since we have a late start) I'll write something. Gosh, this 30 day challenge is just turning into a 4 month writing fest, isn't it? Hope you guys forgive me. Kisses through the internet.

- your friendly neighboorhood destiel writer.


	30. Keeping Warm

Doing something ridiculous

It was winter in northern Washington State, the coldest in a century. Dean and Cas were visiting the state on a job, but they finished it earlier than they expected. They were driving in the Impala now on the frosty roads. The street was empty, no one wanted to drive in this kind of weather. Currently they were driving through a forest. The road wound through the trees, meandering like a long snake in green grass.

Cas was gazing out the window, his eyes glazed over in thought. The trees passing by blurred together into a wave of brown and green and white. His forehead rested against the freezing glass of the window; his hands were folded over his knees. Dean stared straight ahead, hands resting on the wheel, miniscule movements guiding the car down the winding pathway.

Cas glimpsed a clearing through the trees and an idea came to him suddenly. "Dean," he said, turning to the man, "We should camp out here."

"Why the hell would we do that," Dean asked, incredulous.

"Because it's going to be a lovely night."

"If by lovely you mean freezing."

"We'll make a fire, wear parkas."

"We don't even have a tent."

Cas disappeared and reappeared again, holding a duffel bag in his lap. "Now we do," he said, smiling. "And there are parkas and balaclavas from Russia in the trunk."

"Okay," Dean said as he pulled over, "If you want."

The pair exited the car. Dean shivered as he opened the trunk and pulled out the new fur parkas he found inside. He put one on and handed the other to Cas, who promptly followed suit.

"I saw a clearing a little while back," Cas said, still beaming despite the freezing weather.

Dean, unable to resist Cas's enthusiasm, smiled and followed Cas into the forest. Cas melted the snow in front of them to form a clear, if damp, path. They trekked through the forest and soon arrived at the small clearing. Cas melted the snow to form a perfect circle, then dried it, so it wasn't so muddy.

They set up camp and made a huge fire. They sat by fire in their parkas and just talked. They talked for hours, even forgot about dinner. Later they kissed softly in the campfire light. They fell down and Cas loomed over Dean. The air was freezing but they didn't feel it. They moved to the tent and spent the night finding other ways to keep warm.

A/N: Because camping in freezing weather is ridiculous, right? (Even though I've always secretly wanted to do it.)


End file.
